


ITS ALIVE

by takobellz



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Graphic Description of Corpses, Other, Thunderstorms, ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takobellz/pseuds/takobellz
Summary: Schezo dies, and Satan needs to bring him back.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	ITS ALIVE

"Pssst. Draco"

Satan kept trying to wake Draco awake.  
"DRACO"  
"WH- Huh.. SATAN?" 

"Draco please don't panic but I need you to do a favor with me. For Arle?"  
"How did you get into my house??" She sniffed the air "Why do you smell awful? Uh-"

She noticed Satan was holding a huge stained bag. "..Whats in that bag."

"Um well.." Satans voice got more nervous and shaky. 

"Whats in that bag." She repeated with a sterner tone.

"Well.. Arle and Schezo were puyo battling and.. There's been a little accident.. And-"

"Wait wait, pause- An ACCIDENT? In a PUYO BATTLE?"

"LET ME EXPLAIN." Satan cut her off. "Uh. He got a bit ahead of himself this time and.. And Arle ended up beheading him. In self defense.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT."

"LOOK I DONT WANT MY PRECIOUS ARLY TO BE CHARGED WITH MANSLAUGHTER."

"HOW AHEAD OF HIMSELF DID HE GET TO MAKE ARLE BEHEAD HIM??"

"I DONT KNOW!!!! I WASNT THERE!!!"

Draco facepalmed. "Im not apart of this."

"DRACO PLEASE I JUST NEED YOUR HELP."

"You come into my house at 3 in the morning, during a thunderstorm, with a dead body and expect me NOT to be shocked. "

"Look, Draco please. We just need to bring him back. And I need your help."

"...Fine, but if this doesn't work out I'm turning you and Arle in."

"Aw, Draco, youre the best! Now come on before this storm slows down."

They arrived to the middle of a forest, every time thunder striked Draco jumped. Satan dragged the bag to the middle of an empty area and pulled out the continents.

There was Schezo's body with his head poorly stitched on and his eyes rolled back into his head with blood that almost looked brown coming out of his throat, mouth, and nose.

"OH GOD- THAT IS SICK" Draco gagged.

"Just hush. We need to position him to where the thunder will shock him and bring him to life."

"F-fine. God im gonna take 50 showers after this."

Draco pulled him by the legs and Satan pulled him by his arms. They positioned him right in the middle. 

"Now we wait."

BOOM.

Thunder struck down upon Schezo, it set a few blades of grass on fire. His eyes rolled back to normal, his eyes looked clouded. Satan ran up to him.

"Schezo! Buddy, wake up!"

"Wh- wuhh.." Schezo sat up and rubbed his head. "Wuaah...." He kept letting out incomprehensible groans but then he finally managed a sentence. He saw a tall figure with long hair. It finally focused and much to his dismay, it was Satan. 

"WAIT WHY AM I IN HELL?"

"Schezo, no, youre alive." Satan reassured him.

"Whats the difference." Draco mumbled.

"How- Why- When- What- My heads so cloudy.. Everything looks funny.."

"Well, atleast you're speaking comprehensible worlds! Welcome back buddy!" Satan hugged him tight.

"Yeah, id much rather be dead right now."

FIN


End file.
